Omega Tiger Woods
Omega Tiger Woods is a very bizarre and overpowered character. Omega Tiger Wood's (OTW) head is an oversized, photoshopped picture of his face, with his mouth morphed to look like the Nike logo. His body, on the other hand, is a cartoon character's body. Most_Mysterious' Version Back in the day, many would've considered Omega Tiger Woods to one of the cheapest characters around, and although times have changed and it doesn't quite compare to other cheap characters any more, this overpowered titan of a professional golfer has still gotta kick some ass. Most_Mysterious and The_None's Version 'Movelist' = Man Dies Jumping On His Head = Nike Dohma = Man Dies Jumping From The Bridge [ ](near edge of screen) = HERE COMES THE AIRPLANE, PSHEEEEEW = Fly from behind = DO THE "LOOP" Supers: = Shrimp Bus (Could be David Hasselhoff or Gutsman's Ass, requires 1000 power bar) = Armageddon (requires 2000 power bar) = Mike Dawson's Greatest Hits (requires 2000 power bar) 'Palette Gallery' File:OTGPAL1.gif OTGPAL2.gif OTGPAL3.gif OTGPAL4.gif OTGPAL5.gif OTGPAL6.gif OTGPAL7.gif OTGPAL8.gif OTGPAL9.gif OTGPAL10.gif OTGPAL11.gif OTGPAL12.gif God Alosson's OTW 2008 Edit God Alosson recently has made an edit of Omega Tiger Woods 2008, this edit plays the same as the normal one would, only with slight changes. one of the changes is the newly added palettes, Shadow and 12P, in 12P mode, Omega Tiger woods recieves insane health regen and unlimited power and access to Shun Broken Satsu, a broken version of Shun Goku Satsu which takes half of a characters life points away. MetalGuy213's Omega Tiger Woods 2014-2015 Edit Metal Maded an 2014 - 2015 edit of OTW then looks Different with a Faster Health and Power Much Like Black Kyurem's Dark Characters in his Gold Pallete,however his Gold Pallete was With Glitches and a Bug then his Health And Power dosen't do in 12P then was in doing all Palletes.. Their Versions of OTW '14 can be Changed and fixed the Health and Power Regen in their Updates and Fixing on the Future. Metal's OTW then he cannot die Much Like Shadow Ronald in his V1 Version making him More Cheap and beging Captable to beat JNG's OTW,God Orochi And Evil Dooby Dummy but is stolen defeated by Godzilla_EX,OTW '14 was different intros and still some intros of the original OTW. Gold Pallete (Start + Z) This is the golden pallete of OTW '14 then his regenation is fast and their powers fast but in some other versions can be announce MetalGuy213,he later will be updated again adding some codes of an Smaller version of himself than Golden Ronald McDonald and Rare Akuma and some special codes with a gold aura. this pallete can be do 3 Attacks respectivity,1 was ripped from JNG's OTW's anti cheap mode and 2 are in own made. Metal's OTW '14 summons an Omega Duck rater than Gutsman's Ass and he uses the Shun Broken Satsu in acess on All Palletes. Videos File:MUGEN - Mr.Funny (me) & Omega Tiger Woods 2008 vs. Dooby Dummy & Dink Smallwood-1 File:TMS Mugen Battle 391 - Dee Bee Kaw (Me) & OTW 2008 vs Omega Tiger Woods 2012-0 File:RDC Mugen Homer & Omega Tiger Woods Vs. Zeeky & Pepito Trivia *There is a small cameo of Omega Tiger Woods in one of Dee Bee Kaw's hypers, where is shoots out a random object, and one of them is OTW's head, which multiplies for a short while if the projectile has hit the player. *OTW's portrait is one of the only few that doesn't have an image for their face, yet another's (Ken's). *The image for Heads From Hell is Apocalypse's Head. *He has intros against Touhou, EFZ , DDR characters, Peketo, Len Clones (Some Edits), Himself, OTW 2008, MM Characters, Evil Balrog, GMW Characters, Alter Amiba, and Rage Rock. *Omega Tiger Woods still has KFM's liedown sprites when lying down in the older version. *Omega Tiger Woods 2008 has an Anti-Cheap mode where he becomes invincible and is granted unlimited power if he fights characters like Zeeky H. Bomb, SuperMario64, and Ronald McDonald. Category:Characters Category:Joke Characters Category:Cheap Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters of Real People Category:Prefixed Characters Category:Characters of African Descent Category:Characters from the United States Category:Native Americans Category:Chinese Characters Category:Caucasians Category:Explosives Users